The present invention relates to an improvement in a cordless telephone, transceiver, or similar portable radio communication apparatus.
Today, a portable radio communication apparatus of the kind described is often put in the user's bag or even in a pocket by virtue of remarkable miniaturization. Usually, this kind of apparatus has a casing and an antenna retractably mounted on the casing. The antenna is retracted into the casing when the apparatus is simply carried by the user or extend from the casing when the apparatus is to be used. Hence, when the apparatus is waiting for an incoming call, the antenna is, in many cases, retracted in the casing. This brings about a problem that the antenna in the retracted position cannot attain a sufficient antenna characteristic, reducing the transmission/reception range to a critical degree. What is important, therefore, is to enhance the antenna characteristic when the antenna is held in the retracted position.
On the other hand, it has been customary with the apparatus of the kind described to match the antenna and a feed circuit by a matching section, which is included in the feed circuit, such that an optimal condition is set up when the antenna is extended from the casing. It follows that in the retracted position, the antenna and the feed circuit cannot be matched, noticeably degrading the antenna characteristic. As a result, the apparatus is prevented from performing communication stably.